IPS-LCDs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,831, but this patent does not disclose the use of viewing-angle compensation films. IPS-LCDs including no viewing-angle compensation films have a disadvantage in that they have a low contrast ratio due to a relatively great amount of light leakage in the dark state at inclination angle.